Chrome LIES
by xXx Mirage xXx
Summary: Lies come in all sorts, some are small, but others are so large that they can't be forgiven. When a life with someone is completely built upon lies that keep building, something will eventually burst. WARNING: Yaoi, Lemon, Abuse, Rape. AkuRoku and more!


**A/N: **Total drabble I've been planing on writing in a while. I plan on continuing it, but my inspiration for this chapter was brought on simply because of a fight between me and my mom. So, it may be a bit for chapter two to be up.

Ugh, and if you're wondering why this is going in M, it's because A.] Yaoi and B.] There will be lemon just not for a little while.

The title for my fic came simply from the inspiration of the VNV Nation Song: Chrome, as did some of the ideas for my fic, and even that neat little passage at the beginning of the fic.

Right now they are the band I am addicted to for like ever. [Mira translation= prolly bout a week or two XD] Oh and if you so can't tell... [Since you and all my other readers are on the other side of the interwebz] It's like 1 am and I'm kinda dead, soooo yeah... if something sucks... I blame sleep deprivation.

**Disclaimer: **Yaaay! GUEESSSS WHAT? I in no way own KH and VNV Nation!

* * *

Chrome LIES

Chapter 1

The First Lie

_A million faces, each a million lies, for each and all a chrome disguise  
prompts for action, force reaction, embody promise in a sheen so pure.  
Hurt, the measure of blind ambition, the testament to your singular disease.  
Against all wisdom you heed no warning, your desires giving you away._

"I have a special assignment for you today Axel…." Spoke a calm commanding voice, which came from a man whom was sitting up upon his throne in what, was known as the round room. It was from the Superior, even the self-proclaimed pyromaniac of Organization thirteen knew better than to disobey a direct order from him. With Saix, Axel liked to bend the rules a little bit, knowing he could get away with it. After a mission, or sometimes even before or during, Axel would slip off to Twilight town, his special spot where he could be alone and look back on his memories from when he was whole. He was one of the few of the incomplete beings who did this, the other, at least that he knew of, being Demyx. He didn't talk with the dirty blond bout it though; after all they both did come from different worlds. Axel, was born human in Hollow Bastian, as for Demyx, well Axel had no idea where he came from and didn't bother asking the lazy ass. In fact the only reason he knew of Demyx on his list of those who really care about their past and becoming whole, was because Xaldin had gotten after him for how obsessive the blond was when it came to his hair, but Demyx defended himself by claiming it 'was a habit from when he was whole.'

After a calm breath Axel spoke, "Yes Superior… Any task you have for me I shall carry out." His voice was monotone; after all he had to say something like that every time he was around the man. Facing Xemnas' wrath was never something on his to do list, so he made sure to give the man no reason to put him on his hit list.

Axel was answered by an equally calm voice, but this time there was a hidden cauldron of anger that could be heard hinted behind the calm. It made Xemnas sound deadly; it meant he was in one of his moods. The red-headed Nobody was thankful though that he could tell that it wasn't directed at him, obviously it had something to do with his mission. "Axel… we have a new member that may join our Ranks… however…" the man had to pause in order to remain calm, this newbie must have been important, "He wandered off when I was called to give him his name… You must go and find him; I have far more important matters to tend to than to scour Twilight Town looking for him." Axel simply nodded, the town was quite large, and if the kid had wandered down into the underground it could take quite a while to find him. It was something the Superior had no time for.

It was a puzzle though why the organization's assassin was sent on a babysitting duty. It showed on his face, and Xemnas easily picked up on it. "You are to go because everyone else is off on their own missions today, and I don't plan on sending Vexen back out to try and get him after failing once already." Ah, so that was it… Axel glanced to Vexen's chair, were the man sat looking absolutely frightful as to what he would get for a punishment for failing. Xemnas looked to Vexen as well, "Tell him what you told me of what he looks like." The order was direct and filled with venom.

"Yes-yes!" the squirming scientist chirped, he didn't want to worsen his own fate by not responding promptly, "The neophyte has the appearance of someone around the age of a sixteen year old he's quite short, with blue eyes. The boy's hair is golden, short and spiky like his somebody, in the front it is windswept, centering to the right side of his head, and smooth and flaky in the back." Vexen, luckily for him, was quite good at his job. Reconnaissance was the man's specialty as he was good at remembering everything he saw, even the platinum blond was proud of his photographic memory, and for the moment, it was saving his skin. "As for his clothing, he was wearing two jackets, a black under jacket that was fully zipped and a beige one over that which had a slight checker design to it. Both of which are short sleeved. He had a checkered wristband on and two rings and his pants are beige and a green tone, as well as charcoal and red sneakers." Axel took note of everything; he would need it if he were to locate his target.

Axel looked to Xemnas, deciding it would be fine to ignore Vexen now that he had the needed information, even as the man continued to rattle on and on about how he found the boy, what he saw him doing and what seemed to interest him. Like Axel really cared if the blond was following around some of the town kids, with slight interest as to what they were doing? His job was to find him, and get him back to the spot where he was to receive his name and join their ranks, it was no different than when he went and found Namine, she was easy to get it would be just the same as that time. "Alright then sir, now that I have the information required, might I take my leave before our new little 'friend' gets himself into trouble?" he asked as he stood from his kneeling position. He received a nod only, as Vexen was continuing to prattle on and on about what he had observed. "Thank you sir," Was all that Axel spoke before summoning a dark corridor to the town and walking into it. It was a simple enough mission, and it would be equally as easy to go to his favorite spot for a while, after all, how much trouble would finding one kid be?

.x . X . x.

The never ending sunset of the town was one of the things that gave it a nice aesthetic feeling, something that Axel often enjoyed. He went through his usual routine of getting himself a Popsicle before going up to the town's clock tower to sit and stare at the sun. His mission could wait a little longer, and besides, being up so high gave him a good view of the city if he found his target, then good for him, but he just wanted a moment where he could sit in calm silence for a little while. He was still following orders and looking for the kid, so why not enjoy the scenery?

So far, there was no sign of him; Axel sat at the edge of the building letting his ice-cream slowly melt and drip off the side of the clock tower to only drip to the ground. His hood was up; he had no reason for anyone to see who he was. His gaze was off in the distance, scanning the streets for any sign of his target. He knew soon though he would have to get up and actually look further out in the city, there was only so much that he could see from the tower, even though it was a good view, there were many alleys and side streets that were hidden from his teal gaze.

The wildfire was so focused off in his own world that he wasn't brought out of it until he could hear some shouting from down below him. "Hey what the heck? something just hit me in the head!" a boy who was entering into the train station below had gotten hit by a hunk of ice-cream which had fallen from Axel's melting Popsicle. "Hey you up there! Be more careful!" was also yelled, this made Axel smirk and just put the tip of the popsicle in his mouth, he didn't often actually eat it, it was just something he did because it reminded him of when he and Saix had hearts, the two of them would go and by ice-cream when they were upset. Especially when his friend's plans failed, this happened a lot because Axel hadn't been strong enough at the time. The kids quieted down and went inside, but something was off.

Axel noticed something standing off in the shadows alone. He had only noticed them because of the slight movement the person had made leaning out of their hiding spot, looking at the trio that had gone into the station. Thinking he should figure out what was going on, Axel stood and walked around the corner of the tower, he didn't need to be seen while teleporting down to the ground to get a better look. Now that he was closer, he saw the boy, blue eyes, gold windswept hair, and the checkered clothing that Vexen had described. Axel was quite a ways away from the boy, out of view, but was still close enough to get a good look at him. The boy's face was blank but in his eyes was curiosity, or what would have been curiosity would he have had a heart. Then something strange happened, the kid brought his right hand up and gripped the place where his heart should be. Axel only smirked, _awe… he was lonely… that's why he's following them around…_ He almost wanted to laugh. Like the kid could really be lonely, he was a Nobody after all.

As he continued to watch the blond his curiosity grew. It was as if the boy really wanted to talk to the three kids he kept following, but couldn't bring himself to step out of the shadows. _Well… I suppose I should go and get him out of there before he actually does something stupid… _Axel stood from his place, which was now up on a roof top just out of Roxas' view, his fun time was over, and he did have a job to do after all. Axel teleported to the ground, but was down the alley a ways so that no one saw him. It was then that he saw the blond step out of the shadows, his legs were a bit wobbly but he had seemed that way the entire time that he had been following the group, at least he had some stealth skills, but now he was about to walk out into the open. Axel had to put a stop to him, lest the boy bring the organization unwanted attention.

"Oi! Blondie!" He called trying to get the kid's attention, he didn't have a name yet and so there was nothing else that Axel could think to call him by. Well at least it took the right affect, the blond turned and looked at him, but only for a moment before Axel observed that he cocked his head to the side then turned, looking back over to the trio from before. This made Axel sigh, a hand found its way to his hair where he scratched the back of his head a little bit. The boy was a dense one. Luckily for him though, the kid didn't move from his spot, he only stood there, but he did look back to Axel once or twice. It gave Axel enough time to walk down to where he was and put a hand on the kid's shoulder before he could take a step to follow the trio he had been watching as they played. "Looks like fun huh?" Axel got no answer. He had to look to the blond's expressions to get his answer. He had a smile; Axel took that as a yes. "Let me guess, you want to join them?" The smile softened a little, another yes. "Hey… don't go doing that." he said as he felt the kid trying to pull away from his hand to go play with the kids. "You can't go any closer." he said promptly, only to receive a confused look. "Now don't give me that look… people like us, can't have what they do." just an even more confused look. "You don't know anything do you?" this time, another confused, but slightly hurt look; Axel took that as a yes and just sighed. _Let's get him someplace else… where though… _"Here… Let me explain things alright? But you're gonna have to come with me." he got nothing, "It's my special place… no one else knows about it, and hey, if you're good I'll even spring to getting you some ice cream." The blond smiled, Axel got him, hook, line and sinker. Inwardly he smirked.

He moved his hand so that it was around the blond's upper arm and gave it a small tug, only to feel no movement, he looked down at him and saw that he had looked back to the kids, the emotion in his eyes, Axel recognized, he really was lonely. He almost pitied the kid, and if he didn't know better he would have thought the emotion was real.

After a much rougher tug, the blond followed him like an obedient little puppy. Axel went over to the edge and sat down on the edge, the blond teen just stood looking at it, as if he didn't know what to do. To this Axel raised an eye brow, the kid really was hopeless, "Don't just stand there like a Zombie, come over and take a seat." The blond just stared at him. Axel sighed and held his hand out to the kid, "Take my hand." the blond did as he was told, only to get yanked over to Axel, and then pulled down to sit on the edge, then his legs were flipped around so they were dangling off the edge like how Axel's were. "Alright… lets start with the basics… I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" The blond just blinked at him, "Not much of a talker huh?" The blond just looked down, he looked sad. "You don't know how to talk?" The boy's gaze moved to meet Axel's, the emotion in them didn't change. That was a defiant confirmation of Axel's question; the boy didn't know how to talk. "Well… I don't know if I can teach you how to do that…" he laughed lightly, "It's not the kind of thing that you have to try and teach someone everyday." The kid just looked back down, only to change to a look of surprise when Axel's hand jolted him with a quick and rough pat on the back that had almost caused him to fall off if the red head hadn't quickly grabbed his shoulder to steady him. "Careful now." he warned, he wasn't concerned for the boy, but he did have to keep him in once piece so he could bring him to Xemnas later.

The two of them spoke for a while; well Axel spoke and the boy just sat and listened. And then for a while there was just silence. The two were staring at the never fully setting sun. Axel gave the boy a quick glance to see that his mouth was open slightly, mouthing something, he began wondering if he was actually trying to speak. "Ah-k-se-al…." could be heard quietly. It was quite the shock, and it sounded pretty damn close. "Ax-el?" he tried again, this time a bit better. The blond then looked up to the man in question.

Axel just smiled, "Looks like you really do have it memorized." he spoke before ruffling the kids hair. He wasn't as annoying as he had first thought. Just hopeless, and from what he could tell, confused. It made Axel wonder why that was though; he should have had all of his human memories to lean back on to help him with everything. _Maybe they just haven't returned yet?_ He thought, it was possible, _a delayed reaction type of deal?_ He continued to wonder.

Once again the blond's attention was taken away from Axel as he leaned over and looked at the ground, instinctively by this point, Axel put his hand up in front of the kid's chest so he wouldn't fall, which he had almost done so a few times now since they first had begun talking. He looked down as well, it was the trio again playing tag or something, all that Axel could tell was that the tallest of the group, was chasing around the girl and heftier members. "You still interested in them?" he asked simply only to receive a bright and cheery smile. It was obvious that the kid wouldn't stop thinking about them. _Maybe… he just wanted a friend?_ That wasn't possible though. Nobodies had no friends. They couldn't feel, it was impossible.

The clock began chiming the time and Axel just sighed again, he had to get the kid to Xemnas. "Come on now… let's get going…" he said simply standing up and pulling the boy with him after grabbing a hold of his upper arm. "I want you to meet someone… You don't have a name yet… and he'll give you one alright? Then I'll have something to call you by, instead of just Blondie." He chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair again. His attention was still on the ground below. "Hey come on now, we can come back and see them again some other time. It's not like they're going anywhere alright?" Axel didn't care if he had to blatantly lie to the kid to get what he needed out of him, if he had to he would. When he received a smile he pulled the kid toward the side of the clock tower again where no one could see them and made a dark corridor appear, "Just close your eyes and walk forward if you're scared. I'll just pull you along 'til we get there alright?" he mentally groaned, he was talking to the kid as if he had actual feelings. It was strange, so very strange. Especially when he saw the boy actually do what he said, the blond shut his blue eyes tight, his hands went and took Axel's in his, rather then having the man pull him along. Axel felt the kid's hands shaking; it was like he really was scared of the darkness.

After rolling his eyes Axel led the boy though the corridor, leading him to just outside of a mansion that was out in the woods, the wall that surrounded Twilight Town was in view off in the distance, as well as the tall clock tower. "Alright, stay here. I have to go get the person who will come and give you your name." the blond just looked at him. "Do you understand? It's very important that you stay." no reaction, making Axel sigh, "Yes or no, just like taught you." At this the blond nodded, just like how Axel had showed him. "Good." but just for good measure, "Don't move your feet," he pointed at the boy's feet, "from this spot until he gets here." The boy just smiled at him and nodded. "Okay… well, he'll be here in just a little bit." And with that Axel made another corridor appear and walked into it, leaving the blond boy where he had left him.

When he reappeared it was just where he had vanished in the round room before Xemnas who was sitting in waiting. "You found him?" was the man's only question.

"Yes Superior, he is waiting for you at the usual place."

"Good. You may leave; you are done for the day. I will take care of the rest."

"Of course." One thing was still bothering him though, so just before Xemnas vanished he voiced his question. "When you return… might I ask you something… the boy… he seems strange… something is wrong with him…" he wondered if he was defective like Namine.

Xemnas looked down at Axel, what he was thinking was unreadable. "I suppose… we will discuss the matter when I return. We wouldn't want number thirteen to go wandering off again." With that, Xemnas vanished.

It had left Axel dumbfounded, the boy hadn't even been named yet, they didn't even know what his powers were, however, Xemnas had already decided that he was to become a member? It was strange, he couldn't even put a finger on the number of nobodies who had been created as the worlds had started to be devoured by the heartless, and yet despite this only a select few were allowed to become a part of their little band. The rest had been deemed useless and exterminated on the spot after receiving a name and the discovery of the uselessness of their powers.

.x . X . x.

It didn't take to long for Xemnas to return with the boy in hand. The same Zombie like appearance came from the blond. Axel had long since moved to be sitting up in his chair. However this was short lived as Xemnas waved his hand for the red head to join them on the circular platform on the floor, which he obediently did. "So, how'd it all go?" he asked not really caring, right now he was just bored and feeling quite impatient, he wanted his question's to be answered.

"Axel, allow me to introduce our newest member, Roxas." The blond, looked up at him and smiled, it was the first emotional response that Xemnas had seen first hand, making him raise an eye brow himself, before returning to a neutral expression brushing it off. "Axel, I want you to bring him to one of the empty rooms, any one will do, and it will be his."

_Great, more babysitting._ Axel thought with a mental eye roll. It just wasn't his day. "Alright." He looked over to Roxas, "Come on, kid. I'll pick ya out someplace nice." _And far away from me…_ It wasn't that he didn't like Roxas. It was simply that he was so confusing, he didn't think that his sanity would be able to handle him twenty-four-seven.

When he saw Axel turning and walking out of the room, gesturing for him to follow, Roxas let go of Xemnas' coat sleeve, which he had been holding on to for quite some time, and ran over to Axel. With the redhead though, he reached out and took the man's hand in his. Axel didn't reject the boy; it wouldn't be good to have the kid hating him right off the bat. There was plenty of time for that later.

The room he brought the blond to was one far away from his own, it was right next door to Vexen's this meant he was as far away from Roxas as one could get, since he and Vexen couldn't be near one another, room wise any way because of their clashing elements, at one point they had actually been next to one another, it was a disaster. Axel's fire element always ended up heating his room up at times, and Vexen's ice made his room an ice cube to walk into, having them next to each other made both of them miserable, and life unbearable for other members because of the two's constant bickering. When Vexen moved down to where the location was now, it made life better for everyone. Other than Vexen the only close by room that had an occupant was Zexion who was a little ways down on the opposite side of the hallway. "Here you are Roxas, Home Sweet Home." He spoke as he opened the door to the boy's new room. Roxas just stood there and looked inside from where he stood blinking. "Don't you want to go in?" he asked, partially hoping to get rid of the little clingon. Roxas just looked up at him, making Axel sigh and rub the back of his head, making the red spikes ruffle a little.

"Alright come on…" he spoke after a moment, he tugged on Roxas' hand and nudged him into the room and over to the bed. "This is a bed. You sleep on it." he pulled back the covers and gestured for Roxas to get in. When he did Axel tucked the poor kid in and sat on the side of the bed, Roxas still didn't give up his hand. With his free hand Axel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright… you go to sleep now… I'll come and get you in the morning alright? Well me or one of the other members." He tried to explain, hopefully the kid knew what sleep was. "That means lie in bed here and close your eyes. No getting up, no leaving this room okay…?" He didn't want to deal with the idea of having to explain pajama's so he'd figure that idea out later, for tonight Roxas would be fine sleeping in his clothes. And the boy would probably be warmer that way since Vexen was just on the other side of the wall his bed was against.

Axel was very relieved to receive a nod from Roxas, "Alright well g'night." he said standing up and slowly pulling his hand out of the shorter blond's grasp.

He didn't look back when he left the room, he didn't want to look back at that confused face. When he closed the door he could have sworn he heard the boy speak a quiet "Night, Ax-el" as the door slid shut, but he just shrugged it off. Roxas could barely even say his name earlier, like he would have said something now.

Axel's demeanor was calm as teleported back to the round room, and right into his chair. The room was empty, all but for him. It wasn't but a moment though until Xemnas appeared before him, "You had a question Number eight?" he asked simply looking to Axel.

"What's wrong with him?" It was blunt simple, and hopefully to the point. That's all he wanted to know about Roxas. What was his problem, it was like he couldn't function.

"Number thirteen?" Was the Xemnas' response, before continuing when he caught Axel's nod, "Ah, so you caught onto what Vexen and I saw as well." He leaned back, a little in this thrown placing his elbows on each arm rest, lacing the fingers of each hand together between him. "He was born of the Keyblade wielder, Sora. When he cast out his own heart to save that of the princess of heart Kairi." Xemnas had sent Vexen out to find out the circumstances that brought that particular little one to him, and Xemnas was quite pleased to have a control of his own blade wielder at his command, but the incoherence of Roxas bothered him as well. "All I will tell you is that like Namine, the counter part of Kari, he has no memories of his own. She though, was able to lean on Sora's memories, but Roxas, is completely disattached from his counter part. He has nothing to lean upon. He'll come around soon enough though." Axel had brought his hand up and rested it against his lips as he thought through everything he heard. "Until he is competent, he is going to need someone to watch over him… A… 'friend' so to speak." There was an amused smirk on Xemnas' lips as he looked down at Axel, who quickly caught what the man was implying. He already hated it.

"So basically I have to play babysitter?" he was blunt again. It showed in his voice he did not like this idea. He didn't want to deal with a little tag along. He had Saix that was enough; he didn't need to play pretend with an idiot.

"Yes… but there are some stipulations. The boy may not have memories, but he does have something else. Making him the only Nobody, who is whole. Well, almost whole in any case." Axel's jaw almost dropped, so the emotion he was watching before, it was real.

So, he really was lonely… it was an interesting concept to say the least. "So what all do I gotta do? Just keep him occupied until he's trainable?"

"Precisely. And of course show him how things work around here. Make sure that he is ready for training to begin in one week from today."

"One week huh…? Doesn't seem too bad to be stuck baby sitting…" It could have been worse right? He could have been stuck with the newbie for longer than that.

Axel was a bout to take off when the Superiors' voice stopped him, "He must never know what he is Axel. He is to be treated like one of use, no coddling, no telling him what he feels is real, do whatever it takes to keep the truth hidden, if he's sad, happy, whatever, tell him it's just a memory of that feeling." The only reason he had let Axel in on things was a simple one, the red head was in charge of the boy's care since the blond had already grown attached. He didn't need too many questions, nor did he need Roxas questioning what he was, and what he said would suffice. As long as Roxas thought he was a part of the fold, he would do as he was told. That was what Xemnas wanted, his own Key wielder under his thumb.

Axel nodded respectfully and vanished into blackness to return to his own room, well that's at least what he was going to do, but now he was curious. So instead, he appeared just down the hall from where he had left Roxas. He went over and opened the door just slightly so he could look inside, there, curled up in a tight lump on the bed was the little blond. Axel could see why he was so tightly curled under the blankets, the room was freezing. He sighed and walked inside, he could warm the room up for him just this once.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. When he wanted to, Axel really was a walking hot water bottle, and the blond could feel the warmth nearby. Axel sighed as he saw the boy calm down from his frantic shaking. _So if he really can feel… then I suppose leaving him near Vexen probably wasn't the best idea… he'll probably end up curled up like this every night then… I'll have to go get him some extra blankets… Xemnas said no coddling… but… I'd feel bad for anyone who's stuck with Mr. Ice-butt as a neighbor._

The man was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize until he looked back down to Roxas, that the blond had rolled over facing him, and had wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, snuggling his cheek against the man's hip for warmth. He was smiling that stupid goofy grin again and Axel's stomach churned at the thought of having to pull away from him. Actually, his stomach had been queasy ever since he had spoken with Xemnas. Axel's lying skills were not the best, and he knew it might start to eat at him later, but for now, the blond would remain blissfully ignorant to everything. Even to the fact that he had his arms around another man. Axel couldn't help but look down every so often at the blond as he waited for him to let go of him, it was kind of cute to see him like that.

It was difficult for him to resist the urge to lean down and ruffle the boy's hair, and at one point, he did, the sleeping boy didn't awaken though, so the hand remained on his head for a while, before pulling the blankets up over his shoulders to keep him warm. This only made Roxas smile in his sleep and snuggle even more against the source of warmth. It was obvious now that Axel wasn't going to be leaving the boy this night.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it Chapter one all tied up with a little bow. Sadly the rest of the fic isn't totally plotted out yet. Well... I have a plot... so I shouldn't say that... It's just not... Organized? yeah that sounds about right. let's go with that.

Anyway go forth and leave me your thoughts please, I haven't put anything on FanFic in quite a long time and my writing style had gotten sooooo much better than when I wrote my last work, [Twas an epic fail which I will eventually make unfail.] So I hope that at least the peeps who read this will like it.

Well It's off to bed for me. Night all.

P.S. R&R please?


End file.
